


Head Over Heels in Love

by Amakai



Category: SuG (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic written in 2008 for someone on DA again. Their only request was that it was Ruki and Takeru and that their had to be kinky smut with Ruki (preferably) as the sub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Heels in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karisutaru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karisutaru).



Fall…one month that Takeru loved more then anything. It meant that winter was around the corner. It meant warm evenings in with his lover, snuggled in a blanket by the fire, kissing softly. Takeru loved winter. He loved being near Ruki. Ruki made him happy and though they didn’t see each other often, the time they had was precious to them. Ruki would be back from tour soon. They’d have three weeks and four days to themselves and Takeru had to admit that most, if not all of that time, would be spent in bed, making love.  
He smiled, knowing Ruki that’s where they would be most of the time.  
He sighed slightly and got up from the bench he had been occupying. It was time to go home. Ruki would be there by now and he knew he shouldn’t make the older vocalist wait too long. He started down the sidewalk and looked up, hearing footsteps.  
“Take-chan!!!!”  
“Ruki?”  
“Take!” the elder pounced on him, knocking Takeru off his feet and they fell onto the grass.  
“Bloody hell, Ru! What’s gotten into you?”  
Ruki giggled, “I missed you.”  
Takeru smiled and shook his head, “I missed you too…thank you for putting bruise on my back and my head.”  
“Awww…I’m sorry…”  
“Up, up, Ru-chi.”  
Ruki blushed but got off him and helped him up, “Are you hurt?”  
“I’ll be okay.”  
“Are you sure? I can carry you if you want.”  
“I’m fine, Ruki. Really.”  
Ruki pouted, “Then carry me!”  
Takeru sighed, smiling crookedly, “Fine.” He crouched slightly and let Ruki heave himself onto his back.  
“You got me?”  
“Yea, I’ve got you.”  
“Okay. Don’t drop me.”  
“I won’t.”  
Ruki smiled and buried his face in his neck, breathing in his strawberry scented shampoo, “Mmm…you smell good, Take-sama.”  
“Thank you, Ru.”  
Ruki closed his eyes, dozing off as Takeru carried him home. When they reached his house, Ruki slid off, sleepily and opened the door, stepping into the house that he hadn’t really been in. Once he had gotten home before, he shoved his suitcases in and left to find Takeru.  
“Geez, Ruki. You really did just get home didn’t you?”  
“Yup.”  
“Why don’t you go take a nap while I unpack, start your laundry, and make something to eat, okay? When you get up, I want you to shower.”  
Ruki nodded, stifling a yawn as he trudged down the hall to his room. Takeru shook his head and set to unpacking his, now brunette, lover’s suitcases. Once the laundry was going, he started to put everything else away and then went to make something to eat. It had taken two hours to get everything Ruki had in his bags, put away and by the time he started cooking, he heard the shower go on which meant that Ruki was up again.  
Takeru knew that if he wanted anything done, he needed to do it quickly before his distraction came. He quickly made some ramen, since that’s all Ruki seemed to live on and by the time it was done, Ruki had come out and seated himself at the table.  
“Mmm…smells good.”  
“Thanks. Didn’t Kai feed you guys?”  
“Yea but…his cooking…is only good when he’s making something he knows how to cook. The whole tour, he spent making new meals and I can’t even count how many times we all went to bed sick.”  
Takeru laughed as he sat down, “I’m sorry, baby.”  
“It’s okay. I know you can cook at least.”  
“Well I have to. I’m your master and all so someone has to feed you. You certainly won’t.”  
Ruki blushed and said his thanks for the food before digging into the meal. Takeru smiled and began as well. 

“Ru-chan, I have a present for you.”  
“Eh? Really?”  
“Mmm, hmm. Be a good boy and undress.”  
Ruki looked confused for a second but then smiled and undressed. They were now in Ruki’s room, Takeru, standing in front of the bed with Ruki sitting on it. Ruki got to his boxers and then stopped, “Takeru-sama…I’m cold…”  
“…Hmmm…why don’t we play in front of the fireplace?”  
Ruki nodded, “Okay.”  
Takeru followed him to the living room and to the fire. Ruki got to his knees, facing Takeru, waiting patiently for his gift. Takeru smiled and began undressing, “You lay out a blanket, okay?”  
The brunette nodded and did as he was told. Once that was done, he found Takeru in his boxers, watching him, “Take your boxers off, Ruki.”  
Again, Ruki obeyed and he knew he blushed when his eyes locked with the blondes.  
It’s strange. Most people would think that the oldest would be in charge. This was true in most senses but Ruki…well, Ruki wasn’t dominant in bed. Takeru had been shocked when he found that out. At first, he wasn’t sure what to make of it. He was much younger then Ruki and though he was taller, he couldn’t believe that someone so perverted and horny, would be a bottom.  
Eventually though, Takeru grew to looooooove being in control. He loved making the older vocalist squirm and moan and beg. He loved watching the pleasure on his face…loved watching his body flush in the heat of passion. He could watch Ruki in heat all day if he could.  
“What are you thinking of Ruki?”  
“What?”  
“You’re standing.”  
Ruki looked down and then blushed deeply, “I…was thinking of your hands…on me.”  
“Oh? What are my hands doing?” he asked kneeling down and pushing him lightly onto his back, “Are they making your skin tingle? Are they slowly teasing you? Are they pumping you senseless? Or maybe…they’re inside you…teasing your sweet spot? Tell me, Ru. What were my hands doing?”  
Ruki moaned softly as Takeru’s hands began doing the things he said. He shuddered as they ran all over his body, avoiding his nipples, cock and ass, “Hmm? Tell me, love.”  
“Fuck…everything…they’re doing everything to me.” He moaned.  
Takeru smirked and leaned down to kiss him lightly, “What do you really want them to do?” he whispered. Ruki tossed his head from side to side a few times, moaning, “Oh Take-sama…please…anything…just touch me.”  
“I am, pet, I am. Tell me what you want.”  
He whimpered softly, “I want you to fuck me hard.”  
Takeru smirked, pulsing at the thought of that tight heat around him, “…Mmm…that sounds good but there are two things you need to do before I can do that.”  
“I’ll do anything.”  
“Good. Prep yourself and make sure that you tease yourself too.” He said sitting back on his ankles, “Give me a good show.”  
“Lube?”  
Takeru handed him the bottle and Ruki got up on his knees. He turned around to show Takeru his perfect behind and an idea struck the blonde, “Actually…”  
Ruki looked at him, confused, “Did I do something wrong, master?”  
“Oh no, Ruki. Put the lube down. We won’t need it.” He said kneeling between his legs. Ruki looked even more confused but he obeyed, “Now, turn your head forward and don’t turn around.”  
When Ruki had done what he had asked, Takeru spread his butt cheeks apart slightly, “You’ve been busy here haven’t you?”  
“What?”  
“You’ve been fingering yourself.”  
“I…yes master…”  
Takeru smiled and kissed the small of his back, “You love me touching you don’t you.” He didn’t wait for a reply as he leaned down and slipped his tongue into the puckered opening. Ruki’s ‘yes’ became a loud moan and he felt the blonde smirk against him. He spread them farther to press deeper inside the older man. Ruki dropped his head onto the floor where it hit his arms. He began moaning and begging, which Takeru loved to hear.  
After awhile of teasing him, he reached under Ruki to feel him hard and dripping. So he pulled back and licked his lips, “Face me.” He said, ignoring Ruki’s whimpers of protest. Ruki obeyed the order; though he moved a little slower then he would have before the assault on his ass.  
Takeru lifted his chin and kissed him deeply before pulling back, “Now…you have to get me nice and wet.”  
Ruki moaned as Takeru stood up and he pulled the insulting boxers down, pausing, “…Is that…?”  
“This is your gift.”  
Ruki looked up at him then at his lovers cock, “…You pierced it…”  
“I did and I did it all for you.”  
“…I don’t know what to say…”  
“Suck me. Don’t say anything.”  
Ruki hesitated at first but then took the head between his lips, letting his tongue toy with the small metal ball on his lovers cock. Takeru rolled his hips, demanding that Ruki take in more, so the brunette opened wider and obeyed.  
“Yea…that’s it…get me nice and wet, baby.”  
Ruki hummed in acknowledgement and worked to get him as wet as he could. Takeru smirked, watching as Ruki’s eyes rolled to the back of his head a little, “You love sucking cock, don’t you, Ruki?”  
The brunette blushed deeply but nodded once, which made Takeru smirk more. His mind registered that he really should pull away if he wanted to see Ruki at his highest, “Stop Ruki.”  
He made a whiny sound but pulled away, lying down without saying anything. Takeru smirked and nudged his entrance with his hard on. Ruki whimpered softly, his body shuddering in anticipation, “Tell me.” Takeru said.  
“Take-sama…please…fuck me…hard…make me come…please…I need you! God please!”  
Now it was Takeru’s turn to moan, “Such a dirty little whore aren’t you?” he hissed as he pressed inside the older man. Ruki groaned, spreading his legs wider and then hooking them around his waist.  
Not getting an answer was fine with the blonde. He knew what Ruki would say. He leaned down and claimed his lips as he thrust inside him fully. Ruki’s moan was swallowed and Takeru took to the pace that Ruki loved; hard and fast. He wasn’t going very deep however. He was waiting to break for air before hitting that sweet bundle of nerves to make Ruki tremble underneath him.  
When the point for air came, he broke and smirked, “Say it.”  
“Deeper!”  
“Heh.” He grinned and pushed deeper, shivering at the loud cry that Ruki emitted when he hit his prostate, “Takeru!!!”  
They were both sweating, thanks more to the fire then their actions. Ruki’s skin was just the way Takeru loved it, flushed. The brunette was writhing under him, moaning like a whore…or a bitch…Takeru didn’t care for either word to call his pet. When Ruki was like this…he settled for calling him, angel.  
“Come on baby…come for me…touch yourself with me.” He said as his fingers wrapped around the shorter man’s member. Ruki bucked slightly but put his hand on himself, lacing his fingers with Takeru’s so they stroked him at the same time.  
Takeru angled himself a little to hit his lovers other sweet spot and that did it for Ruki. His hand fell away to the floor as his back arched. He cried out in pleasure and released; his body spazzing and him convulsing around Takeru, who had stopped moving to watch this miraculous scene.  
“Fuck…so beautiful, Ru…” he whispered as he waited for Ruki to come down from his orgasm. When the clenching had subsided, he began moving again, loving the way that Ruki writhed and whimpered in sensitivity as Taker slammed into his prostate every time.  
Soon Takeru was reaching his peak and when he came, he buried his face in Ruki’s neck, grunting softly.  
“…Takeru…”  
“Welcome home baby.”


End file.
